My one in a million
by NayaLopezQueen
Summary: Superstar Santana Lopez is going on an European tour. Thanks to Mike, they found a new dancer to complete their dance crew. What happens when this new dancer turns out to be the most gorgeous blonde she has ever seen? Brittana story - Faberry side story. (summary sucks, just read!)
1. Chapter 1

**New york, May 1st:**

As I look out of the window, a smile appears on my face. These crowded streets and huge buildings are reminding me how much I've actually missed New York City.

The last few weeks have been exhausting and all I want to do right now is to get home and relax for at least one evening. We're almost at my street when suddenly the driver pulls over. I look out of the window and see the familiar building of _Puckerman Sounds._

"We're here Ms Lopez." The driver says while adjusting his tie.

"Ehm, actually you we're supposed to bring me to my home." I smile politely.

"I know Ms Lopez, but Mr Puckerman wanted to see you." He smiles nervously.

"Oh okay. And call me Santana please, thank you for the ride David." I smile at him and let my eyes follow him as he steps out of the car to open my door.

"You're welcome Santana." He smiles. "I'll be waiting for you right here."

I step out of the car and immediately put my sunglasses on. The sun is shining and it's pretty hot outside so I'm wearing a short white dress and black heels.  
I am walking to the entrance when a few photographers appear and block my way.

_"Ms Lopez, how was your tour?" Flash._

_"When are you planning a new tour?" Flash._

_"You look stunning today, Ms Lopez!" Flash._

The last comment made my cheeks cover in a blush. "Thank you." I say as I continue to walk towards the entrance.

_Puckerman Sounds_ is a record label owned by one of my best friends, Noah Puckerman, also known as Puck. We went to the same highschool and thanks to him, I made it into this big world. Actually I had already made it when I was 6, I got casted for a few tv shows and have been acting ever since. But thanks to Puck, I also got a record deal and got to show off my vocal talent. And then the unexpected happened, my albums were selling like crazy and even big stars like Alicia Keys wanted to record a song with me. And here I am, _Santana Lopez, a 20 year old huge popstar_ as they call me. I've just finished my American tour and Puck has already been discussing with my manager to add another tour for the end of the summer.

As I enter the lobby I can see Marley sitting behind her desk. Marley is Puck's assistant. 'Hey Marley!' I wave excitedly. She looks up from her laptop, and the serious look on her face disappears.

"Santana! Oh gosh, how was your tour? Puck missed you like crazy! And so did I." She giggles.

"It was awesome, I got to meet a lot of fans and the shows went great! And Puck missed me huh?" I smirk. "Is that the reason why he wanted me to come over as soon as my plane landed?" She laughs again before she answers.

"No haha, I'll let him know that his favorite superstar has arrived." She winks and quickly grabs her phone.

"Puck? Santana is here to see you.. Okay, i'll send her up." She puts down the phone and points her thumb over her shoulder, to the elevator.

"He is waiting for you in his office.' She smiles.

"Thanks! I'll see you later."

A few minutes later I'm standing in front of his office. I knock 2 times before taking a step back.

"Come in!" I open the door and before I can say a thing, he picks me up and spins me around. "San! How's my best friend doing?" He says as he puts me down again.

"Someone missed me." I smirk. "I'm doing fine, thanks for asking."

He laughs. "You are welcome babe. Well, why I asked you to come over.."

He walks back behind his desk and sits down in his chair. His office is huge. It has large windows behind his desk. The view over New York is breathtaking. It has always been a dream of Puck, to own a record label. Wearing a squared blue shirt, jeans blue blazer with a white handkerchief poking out. Grey trousers and brown leather shoes. To finish his outfit he's wearing a dark brown belt, and a (probably very expensive) brown watch. His outfit is always on point, he spends a lot of money on clothes. He has women begging for him to date them, and he doesn't mind at all.

"You got yourself a new tour coming up in a month." He says carefully, because he knows how exhausted I am.

"Another tour? I don't want to sound rude, but I just finished one?" I say harsher than I meant to sound.

"But it's an European tour, come on San! You've always wanted to go to Europe!" He almost begs me. He's right though, I've always wanted to tour in Europe. And maybe I could get a few days extra to explore some cities. I look him right in the eye, and ofcourse he starts pouting. I smile and throw my hands up in the air.

"Okay okay, you're right. Thanks Puck, did you already call Mike to tell him about this tour?"

He pumps his fist in the air and makes me laugh. Mike Chang is another friend of mine. He also went to the same high school as me and puck, he owns a dance studio called _Changs Dance. _He's my choreographer and lead dancer.

"Yep, I called him this morning. He's super excited, and he even came up with an amazing idea." He says.

"What kind of_ amazing idea_?" I roll my eyes.

"He wants to have a dance competition at NYCDU to pick out a new dancer to tour with you guys." He says while grabbing a pack of documents and shoving them to me. "Here are all the details you need to know, you only have to sign right here."

He taps the bottom of the paper. I look up at him and give him one of my most sincere smiles.

"Thank you so much." I grab the pen he's holding and quickly sign the bottom of the paper with _Santana Lopez_.

"You don't have to thank me, it's all you." He says proudly.

**Brittany's POV:**

"I introduce to you all, Mike Chang." Victoria says in the mic. "He's here to announce something to you guys."  
Victoria is our dance teacher, she's been teaching me from the very beginning. She's kinda cute but probably a bit too old for me.

"Hey guys, well as you already know, I'm Mike Chang. I'm the choreographer of Santana Lopez, yes _the _Santana Lopez_._" He smirks before he continues.

"This summer we're going on an European tour, and I'm looking for some talent to join us." He looks around, before his eyes lock with mine.

"So I'm organizing a competition to find that talent. I hope you all are excited to join this competition." He smiles again. "The only thing you guys need to do, is show up the 10th of May and show us what you got." _Wait, he said we? Does that mean that..-_

"Does anyone have a question?" He asks while looking around the class. I quickly raise my hand. "Yes you." He points at me. "Shoot!"

"Ehm, what do you mean by _we_?" I ask but immediately regret it. "By _us_ I mean me and Santana. I'll only give advice, she is the one to decide." My eyes widen and apparently he noticed.

"But don't worry, she won't bite." He jokes. I smile and feel my cheeks burn. "So Victoria will hand out a card with my contact information. Don't hesitate to mail me with possible questions."

The class nods and Victoria starts handing out the small cards. "I hope I'll see you all then, good luck!" He says and leaves the classroom. I'm still not sure if I'm dreaming or not. _Santana Lopez.. Wow_.

A couple of hours later, I'm finally on my way home. I run up the stairs and unlock the door. I step in my appartment and drop my purse on the kitchen table.

"I'm home!" I yell as I enter the living room. "Oh hey, how was school?" Rachel asks as she looks up from her laptop, sitting on the couch.

Rachel is my best friend since kindergarten, we basically grew up together. Her parents died in a car accident when she was 6, so my parents adopted her.  
So actually she's my sister too. We decided to both leave Philadelphia and move to New York together. Her big dream is to become a broadwaystar, while my dream contains becoming a professional dancer. Rachel knows me better than anyone else, but sometimes she's just too much.

"School was okay, a special person came to visit us today." I smirk, knowing that Rachel will exaggerate.

"Who was it? Don't tell me it was Barbra because I'll end you for not calling me!" She says loudly.

"Woah calm down Rach, it was Mike Chang." Rachel sighs with relief. "Mike who?"

My eyes widen. "You don't know Mike Chang? Rach, come on! He's the choreographer of Santana Lopez!" Her mouth forms an 'o' shape.

"What did he want?" She asks confused.

"He's organizing a competition to find a dancer to join their crew for an European tour this summer! And guess who's competing?" I wiggle my eyebrows and point at myself.

"Wait, did you say _Santana Lopez_? Shit Brit! Do you think I can compete too?" She stands up and starts dancing around the apartment.

I laugh out loud and shake my head. "No Rach, students only. And by the way, you better focus on your vocals. Those dancemoves are.. _special_." I laugh again and walk out of the living room to my bedroom. Before I shut my door,

I can hear Rachel mumble. _"My dancemoves are great.. She's just afraid that I'll steal her spotlight.."._

* * *

**Soooo first chapter. I also want to apologize for any spelling mistakes. What did you think? Please let me know! I'll update if this chapter gets enough reviews, follows, favs, .. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Took me a while to update, I apologize for that. I changed a lot in the previous chapter, so you might want to read that one again! So here it is, the second chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**9th of May: **

It has been exactly five days since I got back. It's nice to finally be able to sleep in my own bed. I swear, these tour busses beds are great but they're nothing compared to my kingsized bed. And of course I missed Charlie. Charlie is my pup, a pomerian. My parents gave me Charlie when I moved to New York. Probably because they were afraid I would feel lonely. When I'm having a bad day, Charlie is the one the cheer me up. During my tours and other trips, I drop him off at Quinn's. Quinn is my best friend. We met the first week I moved here. Quinn is the boss of a fashion company, _Fabrays_. It's a family company and after her dad retired she took over the company. It's without any doubt one of the most successful companies in America.  
After petting Charlie and refilling his water basket, I grab my keys and purse. I shut the door of my loft and step in the elevator. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. Unlocking my screen to see a text from my mom.

_From Mami: Mija, I'm so happy to finally see you again today. Please drive carefully, see you in an hour mi amor. Te amo xxx_

Smiling I start typing a reply. My mom is the most generous, loving and caring person I know. I have to admit I miss her a lot, I can't wait to see her and be able to hug her.

_To Mami: I can't wait. Always Mami. xxx_

Before I know it I have reached my car, a white range rover. I unlock the doors and hop in, start the engine and put my sunglasses on.  
Finally, on my way home.

* * *

I park my car in the driveway, in front of the big garage. I slide my on my head and step out of the car.  
Before I reach the front door, my mom rushes out and wraps her arms around my shoulder, embracing me in a big hug.

"Oh mija, I missed you so much." She says in a shaky voice.

"I missed you too Mami." I nuzzle my face in the crook of her neck. Eventually I let go of her and pull back.

"Where is Papi?" I ask while glancing over her shoulder. A deep voice catches my attention.

"I heard my princess has arrived." He smirks as he walks over to me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me off the ground.

"How are you doing mija?" He asks while looking at me.

"So good. I'm glad I'm home though." I smile.

"Let's go inside then, I'm sure your brother and sister are excited to see you."

I enter the living room and see my siblings arguing about a tv show.

"Hey Alex, stop bullying your little brother and come give me a hug." I say as I watch them. They both look up and Alexìs nearly trips over her own feet.  
She runs up to me. I smirk and wrap my arms around her waist, while she wraps hers around my neck.

"Omg San, I didn't know you were coming over!"

I look over my shoulder and shoot a questioning glance at my mom.

"Andres! Didn't you tell them?" My mom playfully hits my dad's arm.

"Calm down Maribel." He laughs. "I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Definitely!" Matìas says as he walks over.

"Yo chiquito." I wrap my arm around his shoulders. "How's school?"

"Good, I joined the football team. It's awesome." He says proudly.

"That's cool. I'm glad everything is going good here." I look at my family, and can't help but smile.

Alexìs is my younger sister, she's 16. She's obsessed with fashion and boys, ofcourse. She has long black hair, and the same eye color as me. People say we look a lot like each other. I don't mind, she's gorgeous. Even though we argued a lot when we were younger, she's my little sister and I love her with everything I am. My little brother Matìas, also known as chiquito, just turned 14. He's still pretty small, and has a black hair and an undercut. With his bright blue eyes, he's definitely one of the most handsome 14 year olds I've ever seen. He's athletic, sporting is his passion. He also plays the drums, and I can admit proudly that he's very good in it. My family is the most important to me.

"So, let's start dinner.." My mom says and we all follow her to the dining room.

* * *

**Brittany's POV: **

_Beep Beep Beep_

I groan and turn around.

_Beep Beep Beep_

I sit up and look at my alarm on my nightstand.  
_7:00 it says.  
_And that's when it hits me_. Competition. Santana Lopez. European tour. Today. Fuck.  
_

I get out of bed and rush to the bathroom. I jump in the shower and wash my hair. _Fuck fuck fuck.  
_

I quickly dry and brush my hair, put on my dance outfit and grab my keys from the kitchen counter.

"I'm leaving! See ya!" I yell at Rachel and slam the door shut.

Out of breath, I run down the streets till I finally arrive at the huge building.  
I rush in and see Victoria talking to some students. I sigh in relief. _I made it in time, thank god._

A voice through the speakers shakes me out of my thoughts.

"Welcome everyone." I immediately recognize Mike's voice. "First of all, thank you for competing. Now, the first student can come in. And because I'm sure nobody wants to begin, I made a list." _Wait. Fuck. What if I'm first? I can't do t- _"Sebastian Cooper, you can come in." A tall, handsome guys stands up and makes his way to the entrance. _Let's get this started.._

**Santana's POV: **

6 hours later..

"Last but not least, Brittany S Pierce, you can come in." Mike says through the mic.

"I'm so tired, I just want to have lunch and take a nap." I say annoyed.

"We only have 1 student left San. " He says. "Just give her a shot. Even though we both know that Kayla is probably going to be our new dancer."

The door opens and a tall, blonde girl walks in. My jaw drops and my eyes widen. She's absolutely gorgeous. Mike notices me staring and nudges me with his elbow. I shake my head and clear my throat.

"Tell us something about yourself." Mike says.

The girl nervously looks at her feet. When she finally dares to look up, I almost choke. Her eyes are ocean blue, so blue that it scares me. In a good way though. This girl is.. beautiful.

"Ehm m-my name i-is Brittany." She stammers. "I'm 19 years o-old."

"Okay Brittany! Show us what you got." Mike says enthusiastically.

When the music starts playing, and she starts dancing, my eyes widen and I only can look in awe. This girl. Wow.  
The song ends and she's back to looking nervously at her feet.

"That was awe-" I cut Mike off. "That was perfect, Brittany."

Mike looks at me and smiles. "I think you won, right Santana?"

I keep staring at her, a big goofy smile covering my face. "Yes."

Brittany smiles widely. "Awesome!"

Mike starts explaining about the dance crew and the tour. I don't pay attention though, my eyes are busy watching this girl smile.

* * *

I rush inside and throw myself in Rachel's arms. "Guess what!"

Rachel hugs me tight before she pulls back. "Hmm.." She acts like she's thinking.

"Oh come on Rach! I got it! I won! I'm going on tour with fucking Santana Lopez!"

"I knew it! I'm so proud of you Britt!" Rachel says.

"And by the way, Santana Lopez is freaking hot." Rachel smirks as she walks in the kitchen.

"Let's order pizza!" I yell.

* * *

If you got good ideas, let me know.  
Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! I want to thank you all for the follows, favs and even a few reviews. I really appreciate it. I have so many thoughts and ideas for this story, but if you guys have any ideas, please let me know! Also if you have any questions, please ask! I'll try my best to update weekly. So without further ado, here's chapter 3! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

2 weeks before the tour:

Santana's POV:

Several weeks have passed. Returning from a lovely weekend with my parents was kinda sad, but I definitely had some catch up to do with Quinn. We had met for lunch on monday. The hours had passed quickly, mostly because Quinn kept complaining about her ex-boyfriend. They had recently broke up due to _bitches_, as Quinn likes to call it. Sam Evans has always been Quinn's high school sweetheart, but he can't be trusted. He had cheated on her several times before, but now Quinn has finally made the decision to leave him. She deserves a lot more than him. After saying goodbye to Quinn, I went back to my busy life. My days consisted of photoshoots, interviews, recording, etc. And now I only have 2 weeks left to learn this dance routine by heart. But learning a routine has never been a problem before, but this time might be different. As I walk through the big white doors of the dance studio, my eyes land on the blonde I haven't been able to get off my mind.

"Lopez! Just on time." Mike grins and taps his watch. "Get your pretty ass over here so we can start. You have a lot of catching up to do."

"Easy Chang, you know I'll nail it like I always do." I smirk and walk over to the little lounge in the left back corner. I pull my hoodie over my head, which reveals a little part of my toned stomach. I walk back over to the dance floor and wait for Mike to give me instructions. He stands in front of us and claps his hands.

"Today I'd like to start with the song _Body Party. _But I want to do something special with this song." He walks around, eyeing all the dancers.

"Okay you can all go sit in the back except for Santana and Olivia." The dancers look confused but don't argue and go sit in the back against the wall. I walk over to the middle and wait for Olivia to join me.

"Where is Olivia?" Mike asks looking around. Everyone shrugs except for one boy, Rory.

"She didn't feel well and left." He explains.

"Great." Mike mumbles. I can see him trying to think of a solution, and suddenly he smiles. He claps his hands again.

"Well I have the perfect solution." He smirks.

He walks up to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Brittany, can you join us please?" He smiles and winks at me.

_Oh fuck. This is going to be my death. _

She stands up and walks over to us, I can tell she's nervous because she's fiddling with the bottom of her tank top.

"So as you know, _Body Party_ is kind of a special song. I want you, Santana, and you, Brittany, to have an intimate dance."

I glare at him. _Are. You. Fucking. Serious. _I look back at Brittany and notice a blush covering her cheeks. Mike walks to the back of the studio and grabs a chair. I eye him suspiciously and follow his movements. He places the chair in front of us and demands Brittany to sit down. After 1 hour of instructions and watching, the dancers leave the studio. Mike grabs his bag and puts on his jacket. I smile shyly at Brittany and again this blush covers her cheeks. _Fuck she is so adorable._

I walk over to the lounge to grab my hoodie but someone calls my name, so quiet I almost can't hear it.

"Santana, would you like to try it one time?" I look at Brittany and smile at her.

"Yes of course, I have plenty of time." _Super big lie. _I say and walk over to her.

Everyone has already left, leaving me and Brittany in the studio. I have to admit it makes me kinda nervous. I walk over to the music station and press_ play._

Brittany sits down on the chair again while I'm standing a few steps away from her. The music starts playing, instrumental only.

_Oh, ooh (Oh, ooh)_

_My body is your party, baby_

_Nobody's invited but you, baby_

I slowly walk over to the chair till I'm standing behind it, placing both my hands on the arm rests, with my mouth close to Brittany's ear. I start singing in her ear and slowly walk over to the front of the chair. I place both of my hands on Brittany's thighs and bow forward. I brush my nose against her cheek and quickly turn around when I start to sing again.

_I can do it slow now_

_Tell me what you want_

_Baby, put your phone down_

_You should turn it off_

_Cause tonight it's going down_

_Tell your girls it's going down_

_We in the zone now, don't stop_

I sit down on her lap and she wraps her arms around my waist. I grind my ass against her crotch while I keep singing. I take her hands and place them on my thighs, I lean my head back on her shoulder and stand up again.

_You can't keep your hands off me_

_Touch me right there, rock my body_

_I can't keep my hands off you_

_Your body is my party_

I walk around the chair, swaying my hips side to side, till I'm standing back in front of her. I straddle her thighs and arch my back. Her hands glide over my back and grab my ass.

I_'m doing this little dance for you (you, you, you)_

_You got me so excited _

_Now it's just me and you_

_You're body's my party, let's get it started_

She stands up and I wrap my legs around her waist. She lowers me on the chair and let's go of my waist. She walks forward and lowers herself to the ground, on her knees, spreading her legs. Leaning on her hands, she starts grinding on the floor.

_Girl you should know that_

_Your love is always on my mind_

_I'm not gonna fight it_

_I want it all the time_

She starts crawling back to me, on her hands and knees. I open my legs and let her climb on me.

_Girl you should know that_

_Your love is always on my mind_

_And I can't deny it_

_I want you, I'm on you_

I place both my hands on the armrest and grip them firmly. She arches her back and starts kissing down my neck. I try my best to not moan, but she's making it so hard for me.

_Baby, take your time now_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can go another round _

_If that's what you want_

_Cause tonight it's going down_

_Yeah, you know it's going down_

_We in the zone now, don't stop_

She pulls me out of the chair, and gives the chair a little push so it falls over. She walks around me, till she's standing behind me and glides her hands over my body. She pushes her thigh forward which makes me spread my legs.

_I'm doing this little dance for you (you, you, you)_

_You got me so excited_

_Now it's just me and you_

_You're body's my party, let's get it started_

She walks back around me and stops when she's in front of me. She squats down in front of me and glides her hands over my legs.

_The things I wanne do to you_

_My body's calling you_

_I'm having so much fun with you_

_Now it's just me and you_

_Your body's my party, let's get it started_

She slowly stands up and faces me. She looks at my lips and inches closer to my face. I can feel her breath tickle my face, and I close my eyes. My breath hitches and the music stops. She's only inches away from me, and I'm trying my best to not close the distance and press my lips to hers. I slowly open my eyes and meet ocean blue orbs staring at me. It feels like hours, staring at each other like this. She licks her lips and I'm so tempted. _C'mon Lopez, keep it in your pants. _She smiles nervously and takes a step back. I try to say something but nothing comes out. A few moments pass till I can finally get a word out.

"That was amazing." I look away shyly.

"I know." She giggles.

Fuck how can she turn from sexy to cute in only a matter of time.

She walks to the lounge to grab her bag, and quickly takes a sip of her bottle water. She walks over to the door and when she wants to leave, I call her name.

"Brittany! Wait!" I rush over to her. "What do you say about going out for drinks tonight?" I ask. Wait. Fuck what did I do. She'll think I'm so weird. I finally dare to look her in the eyes and she's smiling adoringly at me.

"I would love to." She says more confidently. "Can I have your phone for a minute?" She asks sweetly. I nod and run to my bag, rushing back to her and handing her my iPhone. She takes it and starts typing something before she hands it back.

"I put my phone number in there, call me later about the details. I really have to go now." She gives me a kiss on my cheek and disappears.

_Wow. I need to make this girl mine._

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

When I finally arrive at my apartment after a long dance rehearsal, I walk to the bathroom and get undressed. The entire ride home I couldn't get this gorgeous brunette off my mind. How can I, a boring blonde girl, get Santana, a gorgeous Latina, to _maybe_ like me? Standing under the shower, I think about her body. I lick my lips at the thought of her ass. I feel a throbbing between my legs and can't help myself. I slide my fingers through my folds before I enter myself with 2. I bite my lip while pumping harder and faster. I add another finger and feel my myself tighten around my fingers. I let out a loud moan and cum. I bring my fingers to my mouth and lick them clean. Fuck, this girl makes me go crazy. I finish my shower and wrap a towel around my body. I open the door and look if no one is around before skipping to my bedroom door. I open my closet and look through all my dresses. I hear my phone buzz on my nightstand and nearly trip over my own feet trying to get to it. I frown when I see an anonymous number.

_Anonymous number: Hey Britt. What about I pick you up at 9? xo Santana. _

My heart flutters at the nickname she gives me. I feel my tummy get funny and I quickly type a reply.

_Brittany: Hey San. That's perfect, can't wait. ;) xo Britt._

Before I forget I add her as contact under the name _Santana_ and lock my phone. I shot a look to the clock hanging above my dresser. _5:30 pm._

I walk back to my closet and pick the perfect outfit. Short leather shorts, which only just covers my bum. A white halter top, and black pumps. I walk back to the bathroom and dry my hair. I straighten my hair and pull it up into a high ponytail. I only put on a little bit of make up. Black mascara, black eyeliner and red lipstick. To finish my outfit I put on my new earrings, push back diamonds. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. _I look pretty hot. _

**_9PM:_**

I'm sitting on the couch when I hear a knock on the door. I stand up and straighten out my top. I walk to the door and take a deep breath. _Come on Britt, you can do this. _I open the door and my jaw drops. There she is, my gorgeous brunette. _Okay not mine yet, but whatever. _She's wearing a red body con dress, which hugs her body perfectly. It shows just enough cleavage. The high black pumps finish the outfit, and she looks so freaking hot.

"You look beautiful." She says breathlessly. I smile shyly and duck my head.

"You look gorgeous yourself." I finally get out. I notice her blushing and smile. _She's so perfect._

"Ready to go?" She asks. I nod and close the door. "Let's go."

Finally making it downstairs, we walk over to her car. A white range rover, this is my dream car. _Am I living a dream?_

She opens the passenger door and lets me get in. "How gentlemanly from you." I smirk and she blushes. She rounds the car and gets in herself.

She starts the car and puts on her sunglasses. _She looks so stunning right now, I want to kiss her. _She notices me staring and chuckles.

"Staring is rude, you know." She smirks. I quickly divert my gaze and look out the window. "I'm sorry." I mumble.

She reaches over the console and grabs my hand. "Hey I was only messing with you. I'm totally fine with you staring." She smiles and diverts her look back to the road. I feel my cheeks heat up. We arrive at the club. We get out of the car and Santana hands her keys to a pimply guy in a black suit. He nods and gets in the car. We walk up to the bouncer and I kinda feel sorry for the people who have to wait.

"Yo San! Long time ago!" The big guy says, smiling while embracing her in a hug.

"I know, I know. But now I have a good reason to come back here." She says and smiles at me.

"I see, taking your girl out huh?" He smirks.

"Not my girl, _yet_." She mumbles the last part but I definitely heard it. A smile creeps on my face.

"Alright then, have fun." He opens the door and Santana grabs my hand, pulling me inside.

We walk into the vip room and slide in a booth. Santana waves at a waiter, who quickly comes over.

"What can I get you ladies?" He smiles. His smile scares me, it's so big it might be able to touch his eyebrows. _Okay I'm probably exaggerating. _

"Get me a mojito, what about you Britt?" Santana asks me. "A mojito is fine." I tell the waiter and smile at him.

"Coming right up." He walks over to the bar and gives the order to the bartender.

"So.." Santana starts. "You're a really good dancer."

"Thank you." I blush. "You're not bad yourself."

"Thank Chang." She laughs. "He taught me everything." I nod and smile.

The waiter comes over and places 2 mojito's in front of us. "It's on the house." He says before he walks away.

"Thank you." I say politely.

We both take a sip of our mojito's and look around.

"It's nice here, especially in the vip room." I laugh. "Do you always get your drinks for free, superstar?" She laughs and her dimples show. _Gosh this girl is the cutest girl I've ever seen. _

"Not always, but very very often." She grins. "So tell me something about you, _Brittany Pierce_." She smirks.

"Ehm my name is Brittany." Santana chuckles. "I was born in Philadelphia, I have 1 younger sister, Autumn. I have a cat, Lord tubbington. He's a sweet cat, but doesn't always behave well. I spend my time dancing, studying and in 2 weeks touring in Europe." I smirk and take a sip of my mojito. "What about you, _Santana Lopez_?" She smiles adoringly at me before she opens her mouth.

"My name is Santana." Now it's my turn to chuckle. "I was born and raised in Lima, Ohio. I have a younger brother and sister, Matìas and Alexìs. I have a puppy, named Charlie. I spend my time singing, of course, touring and so on." She says.

"What about a girlfriend? Don't tell me your single because I won't believe you." I smirk. _Shit, why did I ask this. _

"You better believe me." She laughs. "I'm single." The Latina says smiling. "What about you?" She asks shyly.

"Single and ready to mingle." I say jokingly. "Waiting for the right girl I guess." Her eyes widen and I can tell she's mentally pumping her fist in the air.

The evening goes perfectly and before we know it, we're standing in front of my apartment door.

"So.." She says again. _She is so so so cute._ "Thank you for tonight. It has been a long time since I had such a good time." She smiles.

"Do you maybe want to come in for a drink? My roommate is on a trip anyway." I ask shyly. She smiles at me and nods. "That would be lovely."

We walk inside and both take our coats off. I gesture for her to sit on the couch while I get a bottle of wine.

"Red or white?" I ask.

"Red is fine." The brunette says, sitting down on the couch.

I enter the kitchen and grab 2 glasses, a wine bottle and walk back to the living room. I place the glasses on the coffee table and pour the wine. I hand her her glass, and grab my own before sitting down next to her.

"Wanna play I game?" I ask, while turning sideways so I can look at her.

"Yes of course. What about 20 questions?" She suggests. I nod and quickly say: "You first!"

"Okay. Favorite color?" She asks.

"Blue." I answer immediately. "First kiss?" I ask.

"Ehm." She takes her time to think, which makes me giggle. "14. What about you?"

"12. And before you want to judge me, I regret it because it was awful." Thinking about it disgusts me and I think she noticed.

"You're cute Britt." She says shyly. I blush and duck my head. "Like _really_ cute." She adds. I only blush harder.

"First time?" I continue the game. _And oh fuck, good choice Britt._ I mentally slap myself.

"16. You?" She asks like it was completely normal. "15." I answer.

"Was it with.." She tries to find her words but shakes her head. "Nevermind." She smiles.

"Yes." She looks at me confusingly. "Yes it was with a girl." I clarify. "You don't have to be afraid to ask."

"Sorry, I just don't want to cross any lines." She looks away. I gently bring my hand to her cheek and make her eyes meet mine again.

"You aren't, please don't worry." I say comfortingly. She smiles and gives me a small nod.

"Can we maybe watch a movie?" She asks. Her brown orbs are so beautiful, I might drown in them.

"Of course. What about Dear John?" I ask suggestively. She nods and I quickly put the dvd in the dvd player. I sit back on the couch and start the film.

"Can we cuddle?" I hear her whisper. I smile widely and look at her. "I would love to, come here." I open my arms for her. She smiles shyly and rests her head on my shoulder, while pulling her legs on the couch. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and watch the movie. _I could get use to this, laying on the couch with this pretty girl for the rest of my life. _

30 minutes in the movie, and I'm close to crying. _Why is this movie so damn sad? _I look down to my shoulder to see if she's crying too. I smile widely when I see her sleeping, her arm loosely wrapped around my waist. I watch her sleep for a couple of minutes before I pick her up, bridal style, and walk over to my bedroom. I pull back the covers and lay her down. I gently brush her hair out of her face and run my finger along the edge of her jaw. _She's so pretty. _I press a kiss to her forehead and tuck her in. I walk over to the bathroom and quickly undress myself. I enter the bedroom quietly and get in bed myself. I turn around so I'm facing Santana.

"Goodnight San, sweet dreams." I whisper and close my eyes. I can't believe this is happening, but I'm not complaining. This gorgeous brunette makes me feel so special, I'm falling. I'm falling _hard_.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thank you for reading, please leave a review! For the ones who want to know, the song I used is Body Party by Ciara. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi! I just want to thank you all for the follows, favs and of course the reviews! They motivate me to keep writing, so please don't stop. I really appreciate all of them. Thanks for reading guys! Without further ado, here it is! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

The sunlight shining through the curtains causes me to wake up. I'm confused though, my curtains aren't that bad. My room is completely dark when the curtains are closed, like all the time.

I try to pull the covers over my head but then I notice the unexpected. I look down and see an arm, loosely wrapped around my waist. And I'm still wearing my dress. _Wait, where am I? _I look around the room, but I don't seem to recognize it at all. A small photo frame on the nightstand catches my eye. It's Brittany. _Wait. I don't even remember getting in bed with her. _But the photo, who's the other girl? Brittany has a much smaller girl in her arms, while the smaller brunette wraps her legs around the tall blonde's waist. _Is that her ex-girlfriend?_ It couldn't be _just_ a friend. Quinn and I _definitely_ not greet each other like that, let alone take a picture like that. A soft sigh against the back of my neck shakes me out of my thoughts. I try to hide my smile but fail terribly. I turn around, as gently as possible, in her arms and stare at the blonde in front of me. _She's so gorgeous._

I keep staring at her, until a genius idea pops up in my head. I gently untangle myself from her hold, and tiptoe out of the bedroom. First I enter the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I splash some water in my face and look around the bathroom, noticing the little rubber ducks on the edge of the bathtub. I smile. _She's so cute. _After walking out of the bathroom and entering the kitchen, I open the refrigerator. After finding all the ingredients I need, I start making breakfast. _I hope she likes pancakes. _I stand at the stove, trying to flip over the pancake with my spatula, but a sudden voice scares the shit out of me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" An unfamiliar voice asks shocked. I turn around and face the smaller brunette. I recognize her immediately, she's the girl from the photo, on Britt's nightstand. "Oh my god." The smaller brunette shrieks. "YOU ARE SANTANA LOPEZ." She screams.  
_Can I run away, please find me an exit. _She skips over to me and clasps her hands together. Her smile is huge. She looks like a psycho right now. _Fuck_.

"Ehm yes. Sorry for entering your apartment without any permission. I thought Britt lived here, I'm really sorry. I should leave now. Okay." I say nervously, in one breath.

"No no, please stay!" She suggests enthusiastically. "And by the way, Britt does live here." _Now she's confusing me. _"With me." She adds. _Oh. Her roommate. _"I'm Rachel." She smiles.

"My name is Santana. But I guess you already knew that." I smirk. "But I should leave though. Can you finish these pancakes and tell Britt I'm sorry for leaving?" I ask handing her the spatula. "I really appreciate her letting me stay the night, I just don't want to invade her personal space too much." I smile sadly.

"I'm sure Britt won't mind you staying Santana." Rachel says as she takes the spatula and walked over to the stove. "But I'll tell her." She says over her shoulder.

"Thanks." I smile sincere. "Can I maybe ask you something?" _Shit why Lopez. She's not even yours, it's not your business. _

"Yes of course!" She turns around.

"You and Brittany." I begin. "Have you two.." _Wait how can I ask this. _"What kind of relationship do you two have?" I look down at my bare feet.

A laughter from across of the kitchen makes me look up.

"What about you having pancakes as breakfast while I explain _the relationship status_." She smirks.

I walk over to the counter and sit down on one of the kitchen stools. Rachel finishes the pancakes and quickly sets the table. She lets a pancake glide on my plate and sets it down in front of me.

"Want some orange juice?" She ask. I nod and give her a polite smile. She pours me a glass orange juice and one for herself. She sits down across me and takes a sip of her glass.

"Brittany is my sister." _I thought her sister was named Autumn? _"Well not biological, but her parents adopted me." A small pause. "Mine died in a car accident." She adds in a much softer voice.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I reach for her hand and give it a squeeze. She gives me a small smile and continues eating her breakfast. I do feel really sorry for her. I can't imagine growing up without my parents. A cough pulls me out of my thoughts.

Brittany enters the kitchen. Wearing nothing more than a tank top and her underwear. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun. _She looks so cute, and hot at the same time. _She looks down at mine hand covering Rachel's. _Oh. Right._ I pull back my hand and let it rest in my lap.

"Why were you holding hands?" The blonde asks. She seems to be jealous. _Oh no. This is wrong. _Before I can say anything, Rachel starts explaining. Brittany nods understandingly and sits down on the kitchen stool next to me.

"Morning sleepy." I chuckle. She blushes and steals my pancake. "Hey!" I hit her arm playfully. "That was mine." I pout. She giggles and presses her lips to my cheek.

"Goodmorning to you too, pouty." She laughs. "Here, I'll get you a new one."

"Thanks for the offer, but I really have to go." I stand up grab my pumps, that are laying in front of the couch. Brittany probably took them off before carrying me to bed. I put them on and walk back to the kitchen counter.

"Why do you have to go?" She asks, in the saddest voice I've ever heard.

"Sorry Britt. I have a meeting with my manager this afternoon, and after that I agreed to meet up with best friend." I say apologetic.

Brittany nods ands looks down at her plate. "What about you and Rachel join us for dinner tonight?" I suggest.

A smile appears on the blonde's face. "That sounds great. Right Rachel?" Rachel nods and claps her hands.

"Okay I'll text you! Bye Rachel!" I wave at the small brunette, while Brittany gets up and walks me over to the door.

"Yesterday was fun, thanks for letting me stay the night." I blush.

"I didn't mind at all. You can stay the night anytime you want." Brittany says sweetly.

I place my hands on her shoulders and stand on the tip of my toes, while pressing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll text you okay? Bye Britt!" I walk out the door.

"Bye San." I hear her say.

_I'm falling for this girl. I like her. A lot.  
_

**Later that day:**

I texted Britt earlier to meet at my favorite Italian restaurant of New york, at 8 pm. Quinn and I have already arrived, waiting for Rachel en Brittany to show up.

"So, who is this Brittie girl?" Quinn asks.

"Brittany." I correct. "She's my new dancer. She's really nice." I try to hide the smile on my face, failing terribly. Quinn doesn't seem to notice, lucky me. I take another sip of red wine. A voice coming from behind startles me.

"Sorry we're late! Rachel couldn't decide what to wear." Brittany says quickly. Rachel follows behind and waves at us.

"It's okay Britt." I smile. "I'd like you to meet Quinn." I shoot a glance at the shorter blonde.

Brittany sticks her hand out. "I'm Brittany, nice to meet you." She smiles. Quinn chuckles and hugs her instead. "We don't do handshakes." She laughs. I look over to Rachel, who surprisingly doesn't say a word. Her eyes are wide and her jaw almost hits the floor. I glance over at Brittany and catch her staring at me. I can't help but blush.

"Rachel are you okay?" Brittany asks, a slight smirk covers her face.

"E-ehm yes ofcourse!" The shorter brunette says nervously. "I'm Rachel." She sticks her hand out, waiting for Quinn to shake it.

"Didn't you hear me?" She asks jokingly. "I don't do handshakes." She laughs and hugs Rachel. Rachel blushes and ducks her head.

"So let's order?" I ask, gesturing for Britt and Rachel to take a seat.

Brittany sits next to me while Rachel takes the seat next to Quinn. My heart starts to beat faster, only because I'm sitting next to her. Our thighs slightly touching. I look at her and ocean blue meets brown, I can't help but smile. _She's so beautiful._ She's wearing a tight skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, bordeaux zip hoodie, black leather jacket and grey converse. I bet she even looks beautiful wearing a garbage bag.

We all order a meal and are having a nice conversation. Laughter fills the restaurant and time flies. Before we know it, it's 11pm. Finishing our last bottle of wine, I pay for our meal and we all walk outside.

"Tonight was nice, we should do this more often." Quinn says. "Actually, why don't we go out to this new night club they opened yesterday? I've heard the drinks are really good there." She suggests. Rachel nods immediately and looks over to me and Britt.

"Sorry Q, not for me. I have to get up early in the morning, maybe another time." I say apologetic. Quinn nods understandingly.

"What about you Britt? You told me you would show me those dance moves of you!" The blonde asks the other blonde.

Brittany doesn't answer right away. She glances at me, and suddenly she smiles.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I'm really tired and I think I already had enough wine. Another drink will make me feel sick." She says. _She's definitely lying, I can see it._

"Well, then it's me and you, if you want to of course?" Quinn asks turning to Rachel.

"Of course I want to! Britt, do you want me to give you a ride home?" The short brunette asks.

"I'll give her a ride, don't worry." I say quickly. "If Britt's okay with that?" I ask, looking at the gorgeous blonde.

"Thanks San." The tall blonde nods.

"Okay, see you guys!" Quinn says while grabbing Rachel's hand. We both watch them walk down the street, waiting till they round the corner.

I smile at Brittany and we start walking to my car. We both get in and I start the engine. I catch her staring at me again and smirk. I reach over the console and grab her hand, waiting for any response.

"Is this okay?" I ask her quietly.

"Yes." She says while giving my hand a squeeze.

We both don't speak, just enjoying the comfortable silence between the two of us. I don't know what it is about her, but she makes me feel so comfortable. Like I can be myself around her and don't have to be afraid to make a fool out of myself. It feels like I've known her my whole life. We arrive at her apartment. We both turn in our seats till we're faced.

"Tonight was fun." I say quietly.

"It's always fun when I'm around you San." Britt says sweetly. _She's so adorable, how can she even exist. _

"I'll text you, okay?" I smile at her. She nods and inches closer.

"I'd love that." She whispers. I gulp and look right into her eyes. _So. Beautiful. God. _She brings her free hand up to my cheek, and gently caresses my cheekbone with her thumb. I inch forward and brush my nose against hers. My front touches her and I can feel her breath tickle my skin. Before I can do it, she closes the distance between us. Her soft lips softly touch mine. I grab both her cheeks with my hands and kiss her back. We both open our eyes again and I notice a pink blush covering her cheeks.

"You're beautiful Britt." I whisper adoringly. She smiles shyly.

"You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen San." She admits shyly. I blush and lean forward to give her one last kiss. She opens the door and gives me one last smile.

"Goodnight San." She says softly. A smile covering her face.

"Goodnight Britt-Britt." I answer, still in shock of what just happened.

She closes the door and my eyes follow her till she's inside. I lean my head back against the headrest and smile. _The biggest fucking smile ever._

"One goal Lopez, make her yours." I say to myself.

* * *

**Brittany's POV: **

I'm laying in bed, staring at my ceiling. _Santana and I kissed. We kissed. And it was amazing. _I smile and close my eyes. I'm falling in love with her and I can't help it. Of course I could have gone out with Quinn and Rachel. But I just wanted to be alone with Santana. Quinn is lovely, she's funny and absolutely gorgeous. Not my type though, but I seemed to notice that Rachel thought differently about that. The way she stared at Quinn 99% of the evening gave it all away. I didn't know she played for my team. _But Santana, I swear, how did I get so lucky? _She probably didn't do it on purpose, but she was killing me tonight. The outfit she was wearing was casual but so hot. Black leggings, a black top, black leather jacket and black pumps. Wearing red lipstick and her hair pulled up in a high ponytail. _So freaking hot. _And the small giggles. _Oh god. So adorable. _I noticed that when she smiles, she slightly bites her tongue. Showing her perfectly white teeth. The small dimples in her cheeks, that show when she laughs. And her e-..

I get shaken out of my thoughts by a voice coming from my nightstand. My phone is buzzing and I quickly grab it. It's a text from Santana. I smile and feel my heart flutter. I open the text and smile.

_Santana: Goodnight beautiful._

This girl is going to be my death one day, I assure you.

_Brittany: Goodnight more beautiful. ;)_

I smile and put my phone back down on the nightstand. I turn off my bedside lamp and close my eyes. With the gorgeous Latina on my mind, I fall asleep.

* * *

**The next morning: **

Waking up by the noise that my stomach is making, I get out of bed and walk out of my bedroom. I enter the kitchen and pour myself a glass of orange juice. I lean against the counter while taking sips from my glass. _Rachel came home late last night. _I decide to make her some toast. She's probably very hungover, some food would do her good. I finish the breakfast I made her and set it on a plate. Carefully walking down the hall, I stop at her door and push it open. I almost drop the plate as my eyes widen. _What the fuck._

"Quinn?"

* * *

**A/N2: Shorter chapter, I know. Christmas break is over, so school is killing me again. I'm thinking about updating every Friday from now on. A little cliffhanger here, what is Quinn doing in Rachel's bedroom? ;) Haha you'll find out next week loves. Please leave a review! They motivate me to continue writing! Thanks again guys. And btw, ENJOY THE GLEE PREMIERE EPISODE! *coughs* Unholy trinity dancing for us in cheerio outfit. *coughs***


End file.
